


Epilogue

by GenKay



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Distant Finale, Future Fic, Gen, Guilt, Not A Fix-It, Other, Regret, but more bitter than sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenKay/pseuds/GenKay
Summary: This conversation was probably long overdue. Miguel really should’ve done this ages ago. After all that Johnny had done for him, this was the least he could’ve done in return, wasn’t it?
Comments: 22
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had some recent discussions about the possibility of Johnny not forgiving Robby in season 3. So I ran with the idea and this is where it led. Pretty depressing, FYI.

Miguel shuffled on his feet, trying not to look nervous as he knocked on the door. He shouldn’t be nervous, he told himself. He should be past all that now. He had a whole speech prepared. He was older, smarter, and maturer. He could be calm and rational and they should be able to talk to each-other as grown-ups and come to the reasonable decision.

After all, they weren’t kids anymore. It had been almost 30 years since he’d last seen Robby. 

Maybe Robby wouldn’t even recognize him. He definitely looked different - not that skinny little kid anymore. He was taller and broader in all directions and he’d kept himself in shape. He had a trimmed beard now and he was trying to grow his hair out to hide the fact that they were starting to thin.  Ofcourse, Robby’s hair was still perfect, Miguel thought annoyed when the door opened and his old nemesis stood before him. And apparently, he hadn’t let himself go either. 

Robby got that look when he saw him - the one you get when you know you’ve seen someone somewhere but can’t for the life of you remember who they are. And then it changed to one of confusion as recognition dawned on him. 

“Diaz?” Robby said, frowning. “What the hell are you doing here?”

Miguel swallowed. All his preparations and he’d never even considered what the first thing to say should be. He’d imagined a hundred different scenarios and all of them had started mid-conversation - with him reacting to Robby’s reaction to his speech. 

“Um… Hey. Can I come in?”  _ Smooth, Diaz. Real smooth. And you wonder why Desi still calls you a dork? _

Robby shrugged and moved aside, letting him into his house. 

It wasn’t half-bad, Miguel thought. Not a mansion or anything - just a typical suburban 3-bedroom house with a yard. But definitely better than where he’d expected Keene to end up. 

“Nice place.” Miguel commented as they walked in. 

“It’s a mess.” Robby replied, pushing a skateboard out of the way with his foot. 

_ No - not a house. A home.  _ Miguel’s place was a similar mess most of the time as well. And judging by the angry voices inside, for the same reason. 

“Leave! Me! Alone!” Someone said loudly from the couch. A kid - 13 or 14 by the looks of him. His eyes were glued to the tablet in his hands as he tried to ignore the smaller boy pulling at him.

“C’mon! You promised me you’d show me.” The younger boy - 5 or 6 by the looks of him - whined. 

He tried to pull the tablet out of his older brother’s hands and got a hand to the face that landed him on his butt for his efforts. Miguel couldn’t help but smile at that. This scene wasn’t unfamiliar at his house either. 

“Hey! Behave!” Robby said sharply, rapping his knuckles on the older boy’s head. 

“Sorry!” The boy replied, rubbing his scalp. “But he’s being a pain.”

Robby shook his head, exasperated and for a moment it looked like he’d forgotten that Miguel was there. 

“I need to talk to my... friend here.” Robby told him. “Go outside and play with your brother.”

“But I’m in the middle of my show.” Came the predictable whine. 

“Not anymore.” Robby replied, snatching the tablet from his hand. 

“Dad...”

“Danny!” Robby said in his stern dad-voice that signified the end of the argument. 

Daniel huffed and got up, going out of the living room while dragging his brother by the arm. 

“Cute kids.” Miguel commented politely. 

“Hmm.” Robby nodded. “You want a beer?”

Alcohol might make things go smoother.

“Sure.”

Miguel waited around as Robby went into the kitchen to get the drinks. He looked curiously - at the knick-knacks that indicated a woman’s touch, at the trophies on the mantle, at the family photos. And not a single one of them of Johnny Lawrence. And Miguel's mind flashed back to the 10-year old Robby still on Johnny's refrigerator.

“So… you named your son after Mr. LaRusso?” Miguel asked. “Even after what he did?”

“What he did was teach me how to get my life together.” Robby replied quietly. “Wasn’t his fault that I didn’t listen.”

They sat down, Miguel taking the couch while Robby took the big chair. 

“Are you in touch with him?” Miguel wondered. 

“You didn’t come here to talk about Mr. LaRusso.” Robby said, flatly. “Just get to it.”

Miguel sighed. No avoiding it now.

“It’s about Sensei. Your dad.” Miguel said quietly. “He misses you a lot.”

“Took him long enough.” Robby scoffed.

“No… Robby - he has always missed you.” Miguel replied, his mind flashing back to the conversations over the years. 

  
  


_ “I found him.” Johnny’s voice slurred. “I found Robby.” _

_ Miguel sighed. This was going to be one of those days.  _

_ And it’d started so well. He’d visited Cobra Kai and Johnny had shown him off to his newest batch of students. They’d gone for drinks afterwards and talked about girls and jobs. Johnny had gotten wasted, as usual, and Miguel had supported him back home. And now… _

_ Seven years since he’d last seen Robby, seven years since that fateful day and it was like his memory still haunted everyone. All of their lives were better off without him in them and somehow, Miguel was the only one who seemed to understand that.  _

_ Sam, for example, never really talked about Robby with him. They’d gotten back together after the whole ordeal and Miguel had seen that guilt was still eating away at her. As it was her father. He’d assumed that it was about what Robby did to him and Miguel had assured her that that wasn’t her fault or Daniel’s. Robby’s actions were on him. _

_ But that wasn’t it. Sam was ashamed of abandoning Robby - of being too focused on making Miguel feel better to pay attention to him. She wasn’t in love with him, she’d assured Miguel, but she did love him. And both Mr. LaRusso and she had lost their chance to make things right with him after he’d disappeared.  _

_ Even without being there, Robby’s ghost had managed to ruin that relationship.  _

_ And it was the same with Sensei. Johnny had been angry with Robby for what he’d done. He’d had every right to be. He’d just needed some time to figure out how to deal with it - but Robby never gave him the chance. He never came home from juvie - no matter how long Johnny waited. And when Johnny went looking for him, he was nowhere to be found.  _

_ The cops stopped caring once Robby turned 18 - not that they were particularly bothered about finding a runaway delinquent in the first place. But Johnny kept looking to no avail. Until now. _

_ “Where is he?” Miguel asked quietly.  _

_ “Sacramento, I think.” Johnny replied. “I found him on Facebook last week. I’ve been looking for him on the internet for ages but there are too many Robby Keenes in the world. Didn’t know which one was mine until I saw him tagged in a picture. He looked… happy.” _

_ Miguel nodded. Maybe that would be enough for Johnny to give up on the guy.  _

_ “I… couldn’t find an address. Or a phone number.” Johnny said. “We can do that on the internet, right?” _

_ “Not anymore.” Miguel told him regretfully. “Too many stalkers.” _

_ Johnny chuckled. “Sounds about right. I didn’t even have the balls to message him the whole week. I did that this morning.” He leaned back, looking at the ceiling. “Told him that I was sorry for not being there for him. That I’d like to make up for it. That I was happy to see that he was alright. That I forgive him. Told him a lot of things.” He looked back at Miguel. “You know you have these little tick-marks at the end of your messages? And they go blue when someone reads it? Did you know that?” _

_ “Everyone knows that, Sensei.” Miguel said, smiling.  _

_ “I sat here like a chump, staring at my phone, waiting for them to go blue.” Johnny sighed. “Wondering what he’d think. Waiting for his reply.” _

_ “Did he?” _

_ “He blocked me.” Johnny laughed. “He never even read my message.” _

_ Asshole.  _

_ “And you know what I did?” Johnny said ruefully. “I made a new profile. Told him that I was some guy from high-school he probably doesn’t remember. Guess that makes me a stalker. Pretty pathetic, huh?” _

_ Miguel grimaced. It was pathetic and he didn’t like Sensei acting like that. That went against everything he’d ever taught him about being cool.  _

_ And why was this happening in the first place? Robby was the one who’d screwed up. He should be the one alone and miserable - outside looking in, begging to be forgiven. Why did he get to be the one happy while the rest of them were stuck being miserable? _

_ “Well, fuck him.” Miguel tried consoling. “If he doesn’t appreciate you then he’s not worth it.” _

_ “You don’t understand, Miguel. You don’t have kids.” Johnny shook his head. “When you have kids… when you hold your son for the first time… it feels like a part of you is alive in there. In them. A part of you that’s gonna be there long after you are gone. A part that… breathes life back in you every time your kid looks at you with love. A part that dies a little when they get hurt. Nothing can replace that.” _

_ Not even me? _

_ “And I… killed that part of me myself.” Johnny rambled on. “It wasn’t just that Robby got hurt - I hurt him. I know it’s already too late for what we could’ve had… but I thought… maybe we could’ve had something. But it looks like it’s too late for that too.” _

_ It wasn’t like Sensei to wax poetic like that. It was the booze, Miguel told himself. Johnny only acted like this when he was drunk and couldn’t control his emotions as well.  _

_ He was drunk that other time too when he showed Miguel the picture. It’d been years since Miguel had last thought of Robby, but here he was again on Johnny’s phone in grayscale, holding a newborn baby in his arms with the caption “Hello Daniel! Welcome to the World!” under it. _

_ “My first grandson!” Johnny said, proud and sad at the same time. _

_ And what about Jesus? Miguel thought, annoyed. Johnny had been there when his son had come into the world. He’d held him, played with him, loved him. Was one picture from Robby enough to erase all that? _

_ “He’s beautiful, isn’t he?” Johnny beamed. “I thought… this time for sure he’d reply. Becoming a dad changes you. I was sure he’d get it - how much I need this. How much I need him. I wasn’t asking for much. Just a chance to show him that I’d changed.” _

_ “He blocked you again?” Miguel asked, already knowing the answer.  _

_ Johnny nodded. “And it doesn’t look like he’s falling for the same trick again.” _

_ “I don’t know why you are still trying with that guy.” Miguel was exasperated.  _

_ “Because he’s my son.” Johnny said, simply.  _

_ Miguel understood the sentiment, ofcourse. He had a son too and even the thought of Jesus not wanting him in his life was enough to send a chill down his spine. But this wasn’t the same.  _

_ “He’s not your son - not really.” Miguel argued. “I’ve been more of a son to you than he ever was.” _

_ “That’s because I was more of a father to you than I ever was to him.” Johnny said, his voice breaking. “Miguel, you **are** like a son to me and I love you more than anything. But… it’s not the same. I’m sorry.” _

_ That one hurt.  _

_ Years ago, he’d imagined that he was filling a son-shaped hole in Johnny’s life, just like Johnny was filling a father-shaped hole in his. He’d learned better when he’d found out that Johnny had an actual son - but hearing that confirmation from Johnny himself still hurt.  _

_ “You don’t need him.” Miguel said, firmly. “You have us. You have your students. You’ve given us a lot, Sensei and we actually appreciate you for it. Isn’t that enough?” _

_ Johnny shook his head. “It’s not about that.” He sighed. “It’s that… everything I’ve given you guys I should’ve given to him too. I know you understand how I feel. You remember how you felt when Jesus was sick?” _

_ How he wished he could forget. He’d been busy with work and he’d told his son not to disturb him. And Jesus had spent the night cold and feverish and miserable. Miguel had felt like the worst dad in the world the next day. Everyone had told him that it wasn’t a big deal, but even so, he’d done everything in his power to make it right. He’d taken the next few days off work to make sure he could focus on his son.  _

_ “Well, you are trying now.” Miguel said. “He should give you a chance.” _

_ “I don’t blame him for not wanting to.” Johnny replied. “I didn’t give him anything when he needed me - and now... he doesn’t need anything from me. He doesn’t want me in his life anymore.” _

_ It was no use arguing. The way Johnny felt wasn’t going to change and there was nothing Miguel could do to make it better. Things might work out if Johnny could just talk to Robby - but the guy wasn’t even willing to hear him out. _

_ “I hope he is a better father to his son than I was to him.” _

It did look like Robby was a good father. They looked like a happy family, judging by all those pictures.

“He tried to get in touch with you. Many times.” Miguel continued reproachfully. “You didn’t even reply.”

“So he thought that sending you would work?” Robby raised his eyebrow.

“He doesn’t know I’m here.” Miguel explained. “He’d kill me if he knew.”

“Then maybe you shouldn’t be.” Robby suggested. 

Dammit. He had a whole speech prepared and now it was all going off the rails. 

“Just hear me out, okay?” Miguel took a deep breath before beginning. “I know Sensei wasn't a good dad to you. I know you feel like he abandoned you and you are angry at him about that. And you have every right to be. But… I also know he is a great guy. He has a lot to offer and he wants to offer it to you. You’ll see if you just gave him a chance.”

Robby kept looking at him blankly, waiting for him to go on. 

“It has been a really long time, man.” Miguel continued. “You can’t hold on to your anger forever. You can let it go - make your peace with him. You have hurt him enough. Punished him enough. You can forgive him and move on. All this hate - it’s not just hurting him, it’s hurting you too.”

“Anything else?” Robby asked, still not betraying any emotion. 

Miguel had one last weapon left, one he was certain would work. So he prepared for the  _ coup de grace _ .

“You said Mr. LaRusso taught you how to live your life right.” Miguel argued. “He taught you about mercy and forgiveness. Shouldn’t you follow his lessons and forgive Sensei?”

Robby didn’t reply for a moment, as if he was still waiting for Miguel to continue. 

“Done now?” He asked. 

“Yeah.” Miguel replied, dreading the next words. 

“Good. Because it was getting a little embarrassing watching you talk about shit you knew nothing about.” Robby said contemptuously. “Look around you. Does it look like I’m hurting myself? I didn’t reply to his messages because I don’t want him around. Because that’s what’s best for me and my family. I have something really good going on here and I’m not gonna risk it just to make _him_ feel better about himself.”

_ That’s the anger talking. _

“There is no risk.” Miguel insisted. “You’ll see that if you just forgive him and -”

“I do forgive him. I forgave him ages ago.” Robby replied. “But just because I forgave him doesn’t mean I have to like the guy. I’m just done with him and I moved on. He should do the same.”

Miguel frowned. What was he talking about? Did Robby talk to Sensei sometime in these years?

“I haven’t seen him.” Robby explained, seeing the look on his face. “And I didn’t talk to him. I just… let it go. Let him go. I was just done letting him dictate my life.”

“He never tried to dictate your life.” Miguel said. 

“Not directly.” Robby replied. “But what he did and how he made me feel… that did affect a lot of my choices. I made a lot of bad decisions because of that and I’m not doing that again.”

“You don’t have to.” Miguel argued. “You are not a rebellious teenager anymore - so it won’t be like before. I know he has made mistakes, but so have you. You could’ve made things right years ago - ”

“No, we are not doing that.” Robby said firmly. “We are not rehashing the past and arguing about who could’ve done what. What happened happened and there is no fixing that.”

“But you can fix  _ this _ .” Miguel insisted. “All Sensei wants to do is make things right.”

“There is nothing to make right.” Robby shrugged. “Things are what they should be.”

Miguel fumed, trying to keep his temper under control. It didn’t end well for him the last time they fought and fighting now wouldn’t help Johnny anyway. He had to stay on mission here. 

“You are a cold-hearted son of a bitch, you know that?” Miguel couldn’t help himself. “You’d rather make him suffer than do something that could be great for the both of you.”

“You don’t understand.” Robby shook his head sadly. 

“Then explain it to me.” Miguel snapped. “You said you forgave him - so why not give him a chance? What’s the harm?”

Robby looked at him almost pityingly. 

“This isn’t about him.” He explained. “What I said about bad decisions - I wasn’t just talking about you. The years after that were the worst of my life. And it all started with the day he came to see me in juvie. When he told me that he was done with me. That he didn’t know how to deal with me anymore.”

“He was angry. You did something terrible and he didn’t know how to react.” Miguel defended Johnny immediately. “And he regrets that. You have no idea how much he regrets saying that to you.”

“Doesn’t change what happened.” Robby shrugged. “I was alone in there. And I felt like I deserved to be alone. Like I didn’t deserve to have anyone care about me. Like I’d never deserved it and that’s why he hadn’t been there from the start. I felt like I wasn’t worth a second chance. He made me feel worthless.”

Miguel swallowed a lump. Johnny had always told him how much he’d regretted those words, but Miguel hadn’t considered the impact they’d had before. 

“He really is sorry about that.” He said. 

“The day I got out of juvie, I waited in the parking lot for hours, hoping that someone would come pick me up.” Robby continued, like he hadn’t heard him. “No one did - so I just walked away. And it was just one bad decision after another after that. You have no idea how close I came to ending things - or how many times. Who’d have even cared? Just another dead junkie in the streets, right?”

Robby looked Miguel in the eyes. 

“But I pulled myself together.” He said. “It wasn’t easy, but I got my shit together and made something of myself. I made myself into someone worth caring for. Someone who deserves to have this life.”

“I-I had no idea.” Miguel said, regretfully. He really hadn’t given it any thought before. “But Sensei is really sorry about - ”

“I keep telling you, this isn’t about him.” Robby cut him off. “Look, I pulled myself out, but that time isn’t behind me. Every time I think about him, I feel the same way as I did back then. And I don’t want to go back to that - even for a moment. Things really are great for me right now and that isn’t worth it.” He smiled sadly. “ _ He _ isn’t worth it.”

Miguel understood the sentiment - he really did. After everything Robby had just told him, he couldn’t blame the guy for putting himself first. But _he_ still had to put Johnny first. And this was too important for him to give up so easily. 

He’d wanted to do this right. To get Robby to make this choice on his own, rather than being guilted into it. But he had no other option left.

“I get where you are coming from, okay? But you still need to do this. You’ll regret it if you don’t because...” Miguel took a deep breath. “Sensei doesn’t have much time left.”


	2. Chapter 2

_ They’d been visiting him the first time when Miguel noticed that something was wrong.  _

_ “Robby…?” Johnny said in a dazed voice, staring at Jesus.  _

_ Miguel frowned. Johnny had commented on it before - years ago - and Miguel hadn’t liked that, so he hadn’t mentioned it again. Jesus took after his mother - straight brown hair, piercing green eyes, heart-shaped face and skin that was paler than Miguel’s Latin brown. It was simply a coincidence that Robby had had some features similar as his wife - and for a woman, you had to look really hard to see it.  _

_ But Johnny had looked like he’d seen a ghost the first time he’d seen Jesus and the reason for it had kind of freaked Miguel out.  _

_ “Robby, I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything.” Johnny slurred, stumbling onto his feet. “Please… just one chance… I’ll make it right. I’ll show you… prove to you...” _

_ “Dad…?” Jesus stepped back, a little scared as Johnny advanced on him.  _

_ “Please… I’m sorry...” Johnny mumbled, grabbing him by the arm. _

_ Was he drunk? Johnny knew better than to drink like that when kids were around. And he didn’t look drunk. His skin had an unhealthy yellowish pallor, he was sweating and Miguel didn’t like the color of his eyes.  _

_ “Sensei, Are you feeling alright?” Miguel asked, gently grabbing his arm. _

_ The skin felt as hot as a summer pavement under his hand. Something was really wrong.  _

_ “Jesus, it’s okay. He’s just a little sick.” Miguel said guiding the old man along. “We should get him to a hospital right away.” _

_ Things didn’t get better. Miguel hated seeing him like that - the once proud man confined to the hospital bed, hooked up to IVs and monitors, growing thinner every day. But the worst were the spells he got when he didn’t seem to know where he was or when he was.  _

_ “Mr. Diaz, could you help us with him, please?” The nurse asked, trying to restrain Johnny.  _

_ Miguel nodded, grabbing him by the shoulders and pushing him back.  _

_ “No - I need to go. I need to see him...” Johnny said, trying to rip out his IV.  _

_ Miguel didn’t need to ask who Johnny was talking about. There was only one person on his mind when he got like this.  _

_ “Robby’s coming Sensei.” Miguel lied. “I’m sure he’ll be here soon.” _

_ That seemed to calm him down a little. Johnny was still mumbling to himself, but atleast he wasn’t trying to go anywhere. _

_ “I screwed up… Should’ve been there for him… He needed me...” He kept saying. “He’s my son...” _

_ “Wasn’t he supposed to be better by now?” Miguel asked, distressed. “What’s the point of all the crap you are giving him if he keeps getting worse?” _

_ “You know it doesn’t work like that, Mr. Diaz.” The nurse explained calmly. “The drugs can slow down the progression, but there is only so much they can do. Especially given his age...” _

_ Miguel knew he was being unfair, but he didn’t care. He was too frustrated - at watching the man he loved become like this, at his own helplessness and at the asshole who didn’t even care enough to check in on his own father. _

_ “There must be something we can do for him.” Miguel insisted.  _

_ “Be there for him. And pray.” The nurse suggested. “Accidents happen every day, right?” _

_ This one had a dark sense of humor.  _

_ Miguel had been fooling himself after all, thinking that Robby only mattered to Sensei when he wasn’t in his right mind. Johnny thought about his son all the time - he just hid it very well. Miguel learned that the day he got to the hospital and saw Johnny talking to a lawyer.  _

_ “I’m making a will.” Johnny explained. “I think it’s time to get my affairs in order in case this doesn’t work.” _

_ “Don’t talk like that.” Miguel said angrily. “You’ll be fine. The chances of things going wrong in this day and age...” _

_ “I know.” John smiled. “But I should’ve taken care of this years ago.” _

_ Taken care of what though? Cobra Kai was already in good hands. The business was in Miguel’s name already, but Jack handled the day to day. He’d been the assistant Sensei to Johnny for years before taking over.  _

_ “There is still Sid’s money.” Johnny said, sadly. “I finally need to decide who that goes to.” _

_ Right… the millions of dollars Johnny’s hated step-father had left him - the ones that were sitting in a bank somewhere, collecting dust.  _

_ “I don’t want it.” Miguel insisted. “I’d rather you spent it all on your treatment. Get the most expensive ones - anything to keep yourself alive.” _

_ Johnny looked at him with surprise for a moment. And then with sadness.  _

_ “Miguel… I’m leaving it all to Robby.” He said quietly.  _

_ There was no reason why that should’ve hurt like that. Miguel didn’t care about the money - he was making enough for more than a comfortable life. And it wasn’t like it’d ever meant anything to Johnny.  _

_ “You think he’ll accept it?” Miguel asked.  _

_ “Probably not.” Johnny smiled sadly. “After all, I didn’t. I’m only using it now because I have no choice - and I’m still trying to use as little as possible. But it’ll still be in his name and he can do whatever he wants with it.” _

_ “Why? Why aren’t you just spending it on yourself?” Miguel pleaded. “You think he’ll forgive you if you throw some money his way? That this is how you can make it right?” _

_ “Did you want me to leave it to you?” Johnny asked, looking into his eyes. _

_ “I… no.” Miguel said, but the hesitation gave it away. “Okay, fine. I did. But it’s not about the money, alright. I don’t need the money. It’s about… it’s like when you transferred the deed to Cobra Kai in my name. I felt… good about it. Like it was tangible proof of how much you cared about me. How much you trusted me.” _

_ Johnny nodded quietly.  _

_ “I don’t care who you leave it to.” Miguel said, finally realizing it. “It doesn’t have to be me. Leave it Jack or… someone else. But not him. Not after what he put you through. He doesn’t deserve it.” _

_ “What he put  _ **_me_ ** _ through?” Johnny looked at him weirdly. “What about what I put  _ **_him_ ** _ through? I deserve his hate. And as bad as I want it, I know I don’t deserve another chance.” _

_ It was no use. Sensei was hell-bent on torturing himself over it till the end.  _

_ “Miguel, you already got everything else.” Johnny said. “Let me give him this atleast.” _

Now was the chance for Robby to prove him wrong. To prove that he was worth all that pain after all. 

“What do you mean?” Robby asked. “Is he sick?”

“Yeah. And it’s serious.” Miguel replied. “If you don’t make up with him, he won’t last long.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Robby said, as if they were talking about a stranger. “What’s wrong with him?”

“Cirrhosis.” Miguel replied. “It’s a liver thing caused by - ”

Robby burst out laughing and Miguel had to clench his fists to keep himself from punching the guy. 

“You think that’s funny, asshole?” He snarled. 

“Sorry.” Robby said, regaining control. “It’s just… When I was a kid, I used to ask my mom why dad would never visit us. And she’d always tell me that it was because he loved booze more than he loved us. Guess some things never change.”

Miguel kept glaring at him. It was taking all of his willpower to keep himself restrained. 

“I am sorry for laughing.” Robby said, abashed now. “I know how much he means to you.”

_ Means to  _ **_me_ ** _?  _ “He’s _your_ dad.” Miguel said, incredulously. “Doesn’t that mean anything to you?”

“He was never really a dad to me.” Robby replied. “And I stopped thinking of him as one ages ago.”

“You know what? You _are_ a worthless piece of shit.” Miguel snarled, unable to contain himself any longer. “You don’t deserve him. You don’t deserve to have him care about you.”

Robby regarded him coldly. “Like I said - some things never change.”

_ Shit. Shit. Shit. Why did I say that? Why did I have to say that? _

That was the exact thing that was stopping Robby from agreeing to see Johnny. Or atleast, that was the excuse he was using. That he didn’t want to feel like that again. And Miguel saying that to him… he’d just screwed himself over, hadn’t he?

“I didn’t mean that.” Miguel backtracked right away. “Not like that. Look, I meant what I said before - that you’ll regret it if you don’t make things right. I know you still care about him. At some level.”

“I really don’t.” Robby shrugged. “You should know what that feels like. Don’t you have a deadbeat dad too?”

Miguel stared at him. There was no comparison here at all. His dad had never actually made an effort - not like Johnny had. 

“Look, if you thought this news was gonna guilt me into seeing him, it’s not gonna work.” Robby said kindly. “So if there is nothing else...”

“He’s leaving you all his money.” Miguel said in a rush. 

This definitely wasn’t a card he’d wanted to play. And definitely not like this. 

“From Cobra Kai?” Robby furrowed his brow. “That’s still going on?”

“No - from Sid. His step-father.” Miguel told him. “The guy was rich and he left Sensei millions. But Sensei barely touched a dime.”

“Wow!” Robby sounded mildly impressed. “So why doesn’t he spend it on himself?”

“Because he’s saving it all for you.” Miguel told him. “I told him that you didn’t deserve it - not unless you gave him a second chance. I told him he should leave it to me instead. Or one of his other students. But he wouldn’t hear of it. He’s gonna give it all to you no matter what you do. That’s how much he cares.”

“Hmm...” Robby said, musing it over like a curiosity. 

“He’s doing it for you.” Miguel insisted. “And if you reject it because you still hate - ”

“I won’t reject it.” Robby interrupted him. 

Miguel stared, uncomprehending. He’d been so sure…

“It’s his money. He can do what he wants with it.” Robby shrugged at the look on his face. “If he wants to waste it on a meaningless gesture to make himself feel better, I have no problem with that. As long as he stays out of my life, I don’t care what he does.”

Miguel kept staring at him. How could someone be so callous about his own father?

“Dude, I don’t know how else to explain this to you. I. Don’t. Care.” Robby said slowly, enunciating each word. “I don’t care if he’s happy or not. I don’t care if he’s alive or not. I don’t care if he cares about me or not. I know you care about him - and that’s why you are doing all this shit. But I don’t - so… I’m not gonna do anything.”

“You are really not going to see him? No matter what?” Miguel asked, feeling defeated. “It’s like - your dying father’s last wish. Doesn’t that mean anything to you?”

“It might have. At some point. Not anymore.” Robby said, kindly. “If you want to think I’m a monster for thinking like that, go ahead. But I’m still gonna do what’s best for myself and my family.”

Miguel looked at the floor, trying to will the pain in his chest to subside. He’d failed completely. Utterly. Robby had been his last hope and now… Sensei was going to die because of his failure. 

“Cheer up, okay? He could still make it.” Robby said, trying to comfort him. “They do liver transplants for Cirrhosis, right? He could get a new one.”

“They already did that.” Miguel said, dejected. No point in hiding it now. “But his body is rejecting it and he’s not gonna get a new one. Not through the organ donation program.”

“Oh...” Robby nodded in sympathy. And then he frowned. 

“Ah...” He said as understanding dawned on his face. 


	3. Chapter 3

_ “The liver is an amazing organ, Mr. Lawrence.” The doctor told them. “It’s one of the very few that can regenerate completely. The donor doesn’t need to donate the whole liver. Even if we just transplant a piece into the patient, it will grow back to normal size in no time.” _

_ “Are you asking me for the liver back, doc?” Johnny smirked. “No way. Finders keepers.” _

_ The doctor chuckled at the joke.  _

_ “The other limitations of a transplant still apply, however.” He continued more seriously. “And unfortunately for you, your body seems to be treating your new liver as a foreign object. It’s rejecting it, Mr. Lawrence. We’ve got you on immunosuppressants, but that’s a short term solution.” _

_ “But… we can get him a new one, right?” Miguel asked. “He can go back on the transplant list?” _

_ The doctor shook his head. “With your advanced age and the history of alcohol consumption, it was a miracle you got one the first time around. And now that your body has rejected one already.... I don’t see lightning striking twice.” _

_ Johnny nodded, seemingly accepting his fate. But Miguel wasn’t going to give up that easily. He was still a Cobra after all and defeat did not exist in this dojo. _

_ “There must be something we can do.” He pleaded. “Talk to someone or...” _

_ “In cases like this, it’s best to try for a directed donation. Preferably from a family member.” The doctor gave him a pointed look.  _

_ “We are not actually related.” Johnny said, watching the glance between them. _

_ “Yeah - and I’m not a match anyway.” Miguel admitted ruefully. “I got tested when we first found out about it.” _

_ “You did?” Johnny looked touch and that embarrassed Miguel a little. What else was he expecting?  
_

_ “Ofcourse I did.” He shrugged. “And so did a bunch of others.” _

_ “Well, I don’t suppose you have any siblings?” The doctor asked. “In cases like yours, a familial match really has the best chance of success.” _

_ “Sorry, doc. Only child.” Johnny smiled.  _

_ The one time he should’ve mentioned the guy… _

_ “You have a son.” Miguel said quietly.  _

_ Johnny’s smile disappeared.  _

_ “No.” He said flatly.  _

_ “Is he not a match for your blood-type?” The doctor asked. “Because if he is, then there is a better than even chance that it would take this time.”  _

_ “Yeah, we have the same blood-type.” Johnny admitted. “But my son’s not around. And I don’t even know where he lives.” _

_ “I do.” Miguel said. “I asked your lawyer to track him down when you got sick. I thought… you might end up needing his help. But you got the liver before he found and - ” _

_ “You didn’t tell me?” Johnny said, angrily. “And you went behind my back?” _

_ Was that all he took from that? _

_ “Yeah. I did. So what?” Miguel snapped. “We know where he lives now. We have his address and his number. We can call him or we can - ” _

_ “No!” Johnny said firmly. “I’m not taking his liver.” _

_ “It won’t be the whole liver, Sensei. Just a piece.” Miguel argued. “After everything - ” _

_ “QUIET!” Johnny yelled and Miguel went rigid out of instinct. _

_ “Things a bit strained with this son of yours, I take it?” The doctor asked.  _

_ Johnny rolled his eyes.  _

_ “Well, you know your options.” The doctor shrugged. “I’ll leave it up to you.”  _

_ “Don’t worry. I’ll convince him.” Miguel said.  _

_ Johnny wouldn’t budge. He was not going to ask Robby for help and he was adamant about that. No matter how much Miguel begged, pleaded or cajoled, nothing would change his mind. Finally, he was reduced to threats. He told Johnny that he’d have him declared mentally incompetent and take power of attroney.  _

_ “Give it your best shot, kid.” Johnny smirked at the challenge. “I may be old, but I still got all my marbles and no court is going to prove otherwise.” _

_ “Why are you being so stubborn?” Miguel yelled. “Didn’t you want this? You’ve been looking for Robby for years. Waiting for him to come back into your life. This could be a way for you two to reconcile. He’s just a phone-call away.” _

_ “Something else that you kept from me.” Johnny said, coldly. “If you’d told me a few months ago - back when my new liver was still working… but you kept that from me. You didn’t want me to get in touch with him, did you?” _

_ “I didn’t want you to get the door slammed in your face.” Miguel replied, abashed. “I didn’t want him to hurt you again. But now we have to risk that to save your life. And… it’s worth a shot.” _

_ “And how do you think that’s gonna look to him?” Johnny asked. “That the only time I show up at his doorstep is when I need his help? I’ll be lucky if I only get the door.” _

_ “This is about pride?” Miguel was aghast. “Sensei, get your head out of your ass. This is your life we are talking about. Your pride is not worth dying for.” _

_ “It’s not.” Johnny shook his head. “I’ve got nothing to be proud of where Robby is concerned.” _

_ “So what is it? Honor?” Miguel shook his head. “Some bullshit about how you have no right to ask it of him? I’m not talking about cutting him open and taking it from him. I’m just talking about asking. He can still refuse and - ” _

_ “Miguel! Enough!” Johnny said, pinching the bridge of his nose and trying not to cry. “I’ve already hurt him enough, okay? I’m not gonna put this on him too.” _

_ “What's that supposed to mean?” _

_ “You know he hates me.” Johnny explained quietly. “He has every right to - and he does. So he’s gonna say no. Every single time I failed him as a father - he'll throw it all in my face and he’ll tell me that I deserve this. And maybe I do. It is kind of poetic justice, right? That the one person who can save me is the one person I’ve hurt the most in my life.” _

_ “Sensei - I don’t think Robby is that bad of a person.” Miguel said, uncomfortably.  _

_ “He’s not - and that’s why I can’t do it.” Johnny told him. “He’ll refuse me now, but some day, he’ll regret it. It’ll start eating away at him if he lets me die and… I’m not gonna do that to him.” _

_ “You don’t know that.” Miguel pleaded. “He might say yes. He might want to reconnect with you too.” _

_ “Not like this.” Johnny shook his head. “Even the surgery isn’t without risks. And it hurts. I don’t… I’m not going to bring him back into my life only for him to get hurt.” _

_ Miguel looked at him, despairing. “If we don’t do this, you’ll die. It's that simple.” _

_ “Then I guess I die.” Johnny shrugged. “That’s okay. I’ve lived long enough. Didn’t think I’d make it this far, actually. Sure, I wish I could say I was leaving without any regrets, but we both know that’s not true.” _

_ Miguel realized that he was crying. There were tears stinging his eyes and he didn’t know where they came from.  _

_ “You’re a selfish asshole.” Miguel said, wiping the corner of his eye. _

_ Johnny smiled at him and shrugged. And then his face got stern like it used to back in the day.  _

_ “I know what you are thinking and you are not gonna do it.” Johnny said, narrowing his eyes. “Listen to me very carefully, Miguel. You are not going anywhere near Robby. You won’t call him or talk to him or contact him in any way - direct or indirect. If Robby finds out about this, I’m gonna blame you. You hear me? I don’t care if he finds out from a vision in a dream - I’ll still blame you.” _

_ Miguel looked at him with his jaw set but didn’t say anything. _

_ “Miguel, if you do this, I’ll never forgive you. You understand me?” Johnny continued. “I don’t care how it all shakes out with Robby - I’ll... forbid you from seeing me again. They are not gonna let you in here without my permission. And you won’t be welcome anywhere near me again. Not at my house, not at Cobra Kai - not even at my funeral. Get it? I need you to promise me that you’ll leave Robby out of this.” _

_ “Fine.” Miguel said, sullenly. “I promise.” _

_ He had his fingers crossed. It was a childish trick, but it was some consolation.  _

_ Because there was no way he was going to let Sensei die without a fight. There was a chance that Robby was a match and he was willing to make this sacrifice for that. Sensei would understand - eventually. And even if he didn't, he'd still get to live and that's all that would matter. Besides, if this actually led to a reconciliation with Robby...   
_

_ But he would have to do this carefully. If he went up to Robby, asking a favor after all this time, he’d simply get laughed out of his house. But if he played his cards right, there was a chance that everyone would come out better for it. Maybe if he’d gotten over his insecurity years ago, it might not have come to this. But here they were and… _

_.... And now, he’d need a plan.  _

* * *

  
  


Miguel had a plan and it’d turned into an epic fail. 

The plan had been simple enough - convince Robby to reconcile with his father. Sensei could hardly turn that down since he’d wanted that since before Miguel even knew him. And if Miguel could accomplish that without telling him about his condition… well, Sensei did say that he’d only blame Miguel if he went and told Robby about it. Then, once they were getting along, he could quietly let Robby in on the secret and then Robby would’ve made the offer himself. 

Well, that plan had been a bust - but that was okay because Miguel had had backup. He’d tell Robby about Johnny’s condition. How could Robby turn down his last chance for reconciliation?

Because Robby was a mean, vindictive, cold-hearted, spiteful psychopath - that’s how. There was no goodness left in him. No kindness. No empathy. Miguel didn’t know what happened to him all those years ago, but it had obviously killed whatever part of him had been a human and all that was left was a monster. 

“I was wondering why you decided to come here now.” Robby smirked at him. “Guess that explains that.”

“I didn’t lie to you.” Miguel said firmly. “Everything I said to you was true. Sensei wants a second chance with you more than anything.”

“Maybe. But you are not here for that.” Robby said, with narrowed eyes. “You don’t care whether I reconcile with him or not - you just want me to save his life. You were trying to manipulate me. To guilt me into it.”

“Yeah, that’s right.” Miguel admitted boldly. “He’s like a father to me and I’ll do anything to save his life. That’s all I care about.”

“You should’ve said that from the start.” Robby said, smirking. 

Miguel frowned. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means I’ll think about it.” Robby said, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

Was that a trick? Was Robby baiting him? Payback for what Miguel had tried to pull?

“Why?” Miguel asked, stunned. “You… hate him.”

“I don’t know why I have to keep telling you - I don’t hate him.” Robby said, annoyed. “I just don’t care about him.”

“Then… why...?”

Was he missing something? Why was Robby looking at him as if he was the crazy one?

“Because he’s still a person.” Robby said, bemused. “If you come to me and tell me that there is someone out there that only I can save - well, ofcourse I’m gonna help if I can.”

“Just like that?” Miguel still couldn’t believe his ears. It couldn’t possibly be this simple. 

“No - not just like that.” Robby replied. “I said I’d think about it. This is a big decision. I need to talk to Fi about it. And sleep on it. Maybe do some research...”

“You can ask me anything.” Miguel said, immediately. “I’ve looked it up like a thousand times. And I’ll pay for everything. Just tell me the date and I’ll book the tickets - ”

“Hold up.” Robby said, frowning. “I never said I was going back with you.”

“Huh?” Robby was definitely messing with him. 

“Look, I’m fine with saving his life, but I’m still not going to see the guy.” Robby explained. “We’ve hospitals here. If we decide to do this, I’ll have my surgery here and you can carry it back with you.”

“Carry it…? Is that even allowed?”

“You’ll figure it out.” Robby shrugged. “And if you can’t, then I won’t do it. But I sure as hell am not going back to that place.”

Miguel nodded. He could make the arrangements. That’s the least he could do. Talk to the doctors on both ends, coordinate and…

“What about Sensei?” He asked. “What should I tell him?”

“What do you mean?” Robby asked, confused. 

“He… didn’t want me to come here. To you.” Miguel explained. “He didn’t want to put you in this position. So… what do I tell him about this?”

“Tell him whatever the fuck you want.” Robby replied. 

This really wasn’t one of the scenarios Miguel had prepared for. He’d prepared for a vengeful, hateful Robby who’d revel in the news. And he’d prepared for a regretful, loving one desperate for a second chance. But this indifferent one - one who was somehow still a kind person…

And Robby was truly indifferent, Miguel could see that now. If that indifference had just been a front, he’d have never agreed to even consider this. Which meant he truly did not care about Sensei as a person anymore. No more than he’d care about a stranger in the street. 

How was Sensei going to take it? Would he be relieved that Robby had found a happy life without him? Or would the fact that Robby’s life was happier because it was without him make him hate himself even more? 

Johnny had held out hope for so long that Robby would get over his anger one day and want to reconnect with him. But Robby had gotten over his anger years ago - and he still had no love left for the man. He had no desire to reconnect. And the way he talked, Miguel was now certain that that was never going to change. 

In a way, Robby’s lack of forgiveness was a ray of hope that Johnny had held on to for years - because he knew that sooner or later, Robby was bound to forgive him. And with that gone, what was he supposed to hold on to now? Did Miguel have the right to take that away from him? Should he lie to him instead and tell him that while Robby was willing to save his life, he wasn’t ready to forgive him yet?

“C’mon - you must want something here.” Miguel asked. “Don’t you want to rub his face in it? He treated you like crap and now you are saving his life - and you don’t even want to lord it over him?”

“No. I prefer you tell him that you found it on the side of the road.” Robby smiled. “If he knew it was from me, he might want to come and thank me for it.”

_ You won’t even let him have this much? You won’t even let him show you gratitude?  _

“I don’t get you, man. I don’t get you at all.” Miguel shook his head. “You’d do something like this for someone you don’t care about but you won’t even let your dad apologize to you? How can you be so… kind and cruel at the same time?”

Robby took a moment to look at him, a confused smile playing on his lips. 

“I don’t know why you guys are still so obsessed with me. I moved on from you years ago. You should try doing the same.” He said, getting up. “Give me your number. I’ll call you when I make the decision.”

Miguel nodded numbly and handed over his business card. And then he allowed Robby to lead him out of the house. 

“Miguel - I’m serious about not seeing him again.” Robby said to him as he went through the front door. “I don’t care if he is grateful or regretful or desperate for one last chance. I don’t want him anywhere near me or my family. Or you. Once we do this - IF we do this - or even if we don’t, we’re still done. Don’t show your face around here.”

“Yeah, I get it.” Miguel said, frowning. 

“Good. Make sure he does too.” Robby added. “You asked me what you should tell him, right? Well, tell him this: If he comes near me, I’ll rip that liver right out of his gut.”

Robby closed the door. 

_ Maybe Robby does still hate Sensei after all. Those words didn’t sound like they were from someone who has moved on. Or maybe that was the point. Robby has moved on, but he can only stay that way as long as he stays away from them. The very possibility of Sensei coming back in his life brought back all that anger and resentment. And while Robby might be able to deal with it and truly get past it if he tried, he wasn’t willing to risk what it might cost him in the process.  _

_ But that means there is no chance for Sensei at all. Robby can’t move past it unless he deals with it and he will never deal with it because he is afraid of losing what he has. This was one regret Sensei would never be rid of.  _

Miguel walked down the driveway, uncertain of how to feel about this. He HAD won, right? He’d seen this as a battle and entered it armored in plans and strategies. He’d been beaten - and then somehow he’d won. Hadn’t he? He’d gotten what he’d come here for - so that was victory, right? He’d secured the chance for Sensei to live - to get better. And that’s all he’d cared about. He should be giddy with excitement. He should be jumping in joy.

But all he felt inside was emptiness. 

**END.**


End file.
